Strength and Honor
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: "Don't pretend like you don't understand me! I know you speak English!" Sonja yelled angrily, glaring when the large male in front of her merely purred in response and ran his clawed hand through her hair. Sonja huffed and crossed her arms, flopping back against the fur pallet in what was apparently the healing ward of his people's mothership. "You're a real dick, you know that?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I've been lacking inspiration for them lately. This particular story came to me after watching the Predator/AVP/Alien movies during a sci-fi/horror movie marathon I had. This story probably won't be very long 10-20 chapters maybe, but it will be part of a 'trilogy', I guess you could call it. This first part of the trilogy is going to focus mainly on my human OC and my Predator OC and their story. Some of the Yautja words will be cannon, others will be stuff I made up, just a fair warning to you die-hard fans. I'll try to keep things as non-OOC and Mary-Sueish as possible. Translations will be provided at the end of each chapter. And like all my Predator stories, this will be rated M for language, gore, themes of a sexual nature (nothing extremely explicit), and inter-species relationships. Don't like, don't read. Now enjoy, lovelies! **

**PS – Yes the OC's name is the same as the OC from my other Pred story, but they are two different people. Bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own ANYTHING you may recognize. That includes, but is not limited to, the Yautja race, the Xenomorph/Kainde Amedha race, Weyland-Yutani, ect. OCs are mine though, no stealy-stealy. **

_Flagstaff, Arizona, United States; December 21, 1993_

* * *

This was not how Sonja Jensen had wanted to spend her twenty-fourth birthday. All she had wanted to do after her self-defense class had ended was head home, take a long shower and spend the rest of the night vegging out on her couch watching bad action movies. But no, instead she was being dragged into an alley by a man that reeked of stale sweat and Jack Daniels after being clubbed over the head.

"Lookie what we got here, Rat! Seems like Twigs brought us a little fun."

Sonja grunted when the man that had first attacked her shoved her towards two other just as foul smelling men at the end of the alley. The blonde shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the fuzziness from the hit she'd taken to the back of the head. The man that had spoken, obviously the ring-leader of the three men, grabbed Sonja by the chin and jerked her face towards him. The blonde wrinkled her nose in disgust when the man exhaled a booze-stained breath in her face.

"Y'know, pretty girls like you shouldn't be out wanderin' the streets alone." The man drawled with a leering smirk, "Bad things can happen."

Sonja glared at him murderously and spat in his face, causing him to lurch backwards with a curse. The man the ring-leader had referred to as Rat, backhanded Sonja across the face and sent her sprawling across the filthy ground.

"Bitch!" The man snarled as he wiped the spit from his face and kicked the young woman in the stomach when she lifted herself to her hands and knees, "You'll pay for that, cunt."

"Get off of me!" Sonja yelled when she was forcefully flipped onto her back by the ring leader's two lackeys, the man that had dragged her into the alley, Sticks, pinning her hands to the ground while Rat moved to pin her legs.

The ring-leader sneered down at her prone form as he began to unzip his dirty pants, "Not so tough now, are ya bitch?"

Sonja growled and with a surprising amount of strength, jerked one of her legs out of Rat's hold and kicked him in the face, her sneakered foot connecting solidly with his nose with a sickening crunch. His grip went slack as he fell backwards, unconscious and bleeding from his nose.

The blonde didn't give the other two men time to break out of their stunned stupor as she broke Sticks's hold on her arms, lashing out and breaking his nose as she rolled to her feet. She delivered a swift kick to the man's head, knocking him unconscious, then tensed when cold metal suddenly press against her neck.

"Fuckin' cunt," The ring-leader hissed in her ear, the blade pressing against her skin hard enough to draw a small amount of blood, "This could have gone a whole lot smoother if you'd just laid there like a good little bitch."

Sonja tensed even more when he shoved her against the brick wall of the alley, his free hand beginning to fumble with the button and zipper of her jeans. Sonja could feel his erection pressed against her backside, the knife pressed to her throat. Bile rose in her throat when she felt his hand slip into her pants and with only self-preservation in mind, Sonja stomped heel on his in-step and slammed her head back into his face.

The man released her with a sharp cry of pain, the knife clattering to the ground when he let it go in favor of cradling his bleeding nose. Sonja spun around and punched him in the throat, then grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into her knee. A strangled noise escaped the man as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Sonja rushed out of the alley, swiping her bag from the ground where it had fallen during the initial attack and hurried towards the nearest police station two blocks away. The young woman sighed as she jogged down the street, running her hand through her hair and grimacing when she felt the knot on the back of her head and the drying blood in her hair. It was gonna be a long night, with her luck she'd attract the attention of the serial killer that had been plaguing her small town for the past two weeks, skinning and decapitating people left and right.

Sonja sighed again when the police station came into sight. This was definitely not how she had wanted to spend her birthday.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the young woman, a silent observer had watched her attack and subsequent self-rescue from the roof top of the building above the alley. Clicking curiously, the creature regarded the female curiously as she rushed down the street before turning its attention back to the matter at hand. The creature cast another interested glance to the quickly retreating figure of the female then leapt down from the building, a soft _schnik _briefly filling the eerie silence as the creature approached the unconscious males.

* * *

**AN: Short I know, but this was more of an introductory chapter than anything. Next chapter should be posted some time tomorrow, most likely. Hope people enjoyed this chapter. **

**PS (EDIT) - Alright, so I changed the setting of the story from Innisfail, Australia to Flagstaff, Arizona because it fit better with the story since I kinda need the OWLF people to pose as the FBI and I don't think that would work since the FBI is a US government thingy. I also changed it because, well I'm from Arizona so I know how damn hot it can get in the summers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter, yay! Anyhooties, I'd like to mention that I changed the setting of the story from Innisfail, Australia to Flagstaff, Arizona instead for two reasons; the first is because I doubt the Australian government would approve of the FBI taking over their murder cases and I'm too lazy to look up the Australian equivalent of the FBI and two, ****well I'm from Arizona so I know how damn hot it can get in the summers. Enjoy, lovelies. **

* * *

"Stupid fucking doctors, making me stay the goddamn night just because of a small bump on the head." Sonja snarled, angrily punching the black punching bag hanging in her living room.

After she'd arrived at the police station and reporting the attack, it had been insisted upon that she go to the hospital to get checked out. Of course, once Sonja had gone to the hospital and gotten examined, she'd been forced to stay due to the concussion she'd received from the initial attack. Then to make matters worse, the doctor had stonewalled her then next morning when she tried to leave. When Sonja had finally been able to leave, she walked straight headed home where she instantly began taking out her frustration on her punching bag.

A heavy knocking pulled the young woman from her aggressive mutterings and with an irritated growl, Sonja caught the swinging bag of sand and turned towards the front door.

"Just a minute!" Sonja shouted as she grabbed a towel from the kitchen, wiping the sweat from her face as she walked to the front door and threw it open, "What?"

"Miss Jensen?"

Sonja's hazel eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the two men standing on her front porch. Both were dressed sharply in black suits with dark sunglasses covering their eyes and Sonja could just make out the outline of a gun beneath their suit jackets.

"Can I help you?" Sonja demanded, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

The older looking of the two men stepped forward, pulling what looked like a wallet out of his pocket which he flipped open, revealing an identification badge.

"Miss Jensen, I'm Special Agent Wilkson and this is Special Agent Adams." The man said as he put the ID away, "We're with the FBI. May we come in?"

"No, we can talk right here." Sonja denied coolly, "What's this about gentlemen? I highly doubt that being attacked by a couple of dumbass junkies is something the FBI would interested in."

Wilkson cleared his throat, "Miss Jensen, did you see anything strange or off before or after your attack?"

"No, I didn't." Sonja stated with a derisive snort, "I was a little distracted."

"So you didn't see anything strange at all?" Wilkson persisted, earning a deathly glare from Sonja.

"No, I didn't see anything other than the douche bags trying to rape me. What the hell is this about?"

"Where were you between ten o'clock and midnight last night?" The younger agent, Adams broke in.

Sonja's eyes narrowed further as she turned her attention from the older agent to the younger on, "Well first I was in the police station filing a report on my attack and then I was escorted to the hospital by an officer where I spent the entire night. _**Why**_?"

Adams opened his mouth to speak again but Wilkson cut him off smoothly.

"I'm sure you are aware of the recent string of murders that have been happening in Flagstaff?"

The blonde fixed the two FBI agents with a shrewd stare, "I don't really watch the news, though I suppose that would explain the sudden influx of people in my self-defense class. Why?"

"Early this morning the bodies of three men were found in the same alleyway you were attacked in, all three had been decapitated and their spinal columns had been removed." Wilkson explained clinically, his eyes watching for a reaction behind his sunglasses, "We believe whoever committed the past six murders, committed these ones as well. We need to know everything about your attack. Even the most insignificant detail could help with the FBI's investigation into these murders."

A frown marred Sonja's face and she straightened to her full height, her arms falling limply to her side, "Wait, wait. You're telling me that the men that attacked me were killed last night? They were decapitated?"

"Yes, we believe so." Wilkson answered, watching as the young woman processed the information.

Sonja's bit her lip and furrowed her brow, looking over the agents' shoulders as she thought about what Special Agent Wilkson had just told her. The no good pieces of shit that had attacked her were dead, apparently flayed like a deer carcass and left out to dry. The gruesomeness of the murder didn't bother her in the least, she used to hunt with her father and uncle when she was younger and she still hunted occasionally.

The young woman was distracted from her thoughts when she caught a flash of movement from her peripheral vision, near the trees on either side of her house. Sonja turned her head in that direction and narrowed her eyes, but she didn't see anything. Shaking her head, Sonja turned back to the two men.

"Sorry, I-" Sonja started but another movement caught her attention and when she turned to look back at the trees, the blonde's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide in shock.

A shrill, bloodcurdling, glass-shattering scream erupted from her throat as her hazel eyes stared at the three bloody skulls and spines hanging from one of the trees four yards away.

* * *

After killing the males and taking his trophies, Kujhade had followed the female first to the building full of males and females with weapons then to the place of healing, where the interesting female had stayed the whole night. After seeing that the female wouldn't be leaving the place of healing, Kujhade had left to feed himself, the males' skulls secured in his net-bag.

When this planet's sun had risen, he'd gone back to the healing place only to realize that the female had already left. The sun had already been high in the sky by the time he had been able to find the fierce little female again and that had been completely accidental on his part. He'd caught her strange, unique scent heading towards the woods on the outskirts of the town he'd chosen as his hunting grounds and had followed it to her dwelling where two men talking to the female.

Kujhade cocked his large head to the side and clicked curiously from his perch in the trees surrounding the female from last night's property, slightly confused at the female's reaction to his placing the trophies he'd taking from the three males that had attacked her the previous night on her property.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE THOSE—THOSE ARE—HOLY FUCKING HELL!"

"Miss Jensen, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" The female screeched, lashing out violently when the older male tried to touch her, "THERE ARE SKULLS STILL ATTACHED TO THE FUCKING SPINE HANGING FROM MY TREE LIKE SOME DEMENTED CHRISTMAS ORNAMENTS!"

Kujhade gave a disgruntled growl, his claws flexing against the rough bark of the tree he was perched in, as the he picked up the female's angry words and the male's soothing ones. Kujhade wasn't able to understand every word that the humans were speaking, but he was able to get the idea that the female was not very happy about the trophies he'd gifted her with. Rumbling lowly, the predator shifted on the tree branch as he continued to watch the humans before him for a moment before turning and heading back to the city to hunt for more trophies. He'd return later tonight.

* * *

Sonja sucked in deep, gasping breaths as she paced across her porch and her fists clenched and unclenched with her frustration, irritation, and slight fear. She didn't understand what was happening; first she'd been attacked by three nutcases, she had to spend the night in the hospital because of said attack, then once she got home she's visited by two FBI agents that tell her the men that attacked her had been decapitated with their spines ripped, and now said skulls and spines of those three men were currently hanging from a tree branch in her yard. She was starting to wish that her twenty-fourth birthday had never happened and everything would just go back to normal when she was just a twenty-three year old self-defense instructor.

"Miss Jensen, you need to calm down." Wilkson soothed, holding his hands out in a placating gesture but not getting too closer after almost getting decked by the furious blonde.

Sonja whirled around to face the older man, pointing a finger in his face, "I swear to God if you tell me to calm down one more time, I'm going to hit you."

Wilkson held his hands up again and backed away from the woman, moving over to where his partner was furiously speaking into a cellphone. The senior agent looked out at the tree line warily, knowing the creature his department was hunting for was still out there, watching them. Wilkson would admit that he didn't understand why the Predator had hung the skulls on the Sonja Jensen's property.

"Back up's on the way, sir." Adams said after snapping the cellphone shut, his hands resting on the butt on his gun apprehensively.

"Keep your hands away from your weapon's agent." Wilkson murmured, still watching the trees, "I have a feeling he's still out there. We wouldn't want to unnecessarily provoke him."

Adams hesitated a moment but removed his hand from his gun and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you think this means?"

"I don't know. Maybe Miss Jensen impressed him when she beat the crap out of those men."

The sound of a door slamming shut prevented the younger agent from answering and both men spun around to see that Sonja had gone back inside her house and had shut the door on them. Adams looked over at his superior with a raised brow but Wilkson just shook his head and turned back to the woods around the house while he and Special Agent Adams waited for the rest of their team to arrive.

* * *

Sonja glared out the living room window of her small house, her lips twisted in a fierce scowl as she watched the dozen or so men in dark suits parade around her front yard setting up strange equipment near the tree line around her house.

"Miss Jensen?"

Sonja's scowl deepened and she grabbed her father's Marlin short rifle from where she'd leaned against the wall while she looked out the window. Special Agent Wilkson had been trying—unsuccessfully—to get her to let his monkeys inside her house since they arrived over an hour ago. The young woman stomped over to the front door and threw it open, rifle at half-cock and pointed at the agent's crotch.

"You and your lackeys have exactly thirty seconds to get the hell off my property or I blow your balls off." Sonja snarled angrily, keeping her half-cocked gun on him.

Agent Wilkson took a step back with his hands held in front of him in the placating gesture he seemed to favor. He cleared his throat, glancing from the rifle pointed at his groin to the pissed off woman's face.

"Alright, let's just calm down Miss Jensen." Wilkson said soothingly as he stepped down from the porch and onto the dirt ground, "We've finished surveying the area, it appears killer has left the area but we believe he might be back. We'd like to put a protective detail, in case he comes back."

"No." Sonja growled as she cocked the gun back, "I want all of you off my fucking property. If the bastard comes back I'll unload a couple lipstick sized bullets in his ass."

"I would advise against that Miss Jensen." Wilkson stated mildly, "I really think you should-"

"Leave. Now."

The agent sighed and reached in the pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a small white card which he held out to the furious blonde woman. Sonja just glared at him and kept her gun pointed at his crotch.

"Right." Wilkson muttered and placed the card on the porch railing then back away from Sonja, "Let's pack it up men!"

The other agents gave the man a confused look until they noticed the woman pointing a rifle at their superior. They all tensed, their hands going to their weapons but Wilkson waved his hand dismissively.

"It's alright men, we've got what we needed. Let's move out." Wilkson said as he walked back to his car, Adams falling in step with him while the rest of the agents scurried to pack everything up.

"Is this a good idea, sir?" Adams questioned quietly and glanced back at the woman who was still standing on her porch with her rifle leveled on the men, "What if it comes back?"

"We've got the sensors set up." Wilkson stated with a smirk as he climbed into the driver's seat, "When he does come back, we'll know about it."

* * *

Sonja watched as the last of the FBI vehicles disappeared down her driveway. She waited for the dirt and dust to settle then flicked the safety on her rifle, a frown marring her face. Sonja looked over to where the men had been using the strange equipment, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The blonde shook her head and walked back into her house.

"Those men are definitely not FBI." She muttered as she slammed the front door shut, "Fuck my life…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I was busy with some school work. Anyhooties, we learn the predator's name in this chapter, yay! **

**Yautja Terms**

Kujhade – Destroyer

**Special thanks to everyone that faved and or alerted this story! You rock!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Shaymaci: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Watergoddesskasey: hope you like this chapter too!**

**Write more soon (Guest): Hope you like this chapter too**

**Stunning Sunset: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Estry: Thank you, all I can say is that it's gonna be interesting when they meet. XD Hope you like this chapter!**

**Camigirl215: thanks, hope you like this chapter too!**

**Shadow1real: thanks, hope you like this chapter!**

**DiizGiirlJess: Hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally, the chapter we've all been waiting for, Sonja and our Predator friend meet! Enjoy, lovelies!**

* * *

A few hours has passed since the 'FBI' agents had left her house and it was now dark outside. As soon as the men in suits had left, Sonja had pulled out two of her other guns—a Beretta 92 that had her father had bought her when she turned sixteen and her grandfather's Winchester M97—then she sat at her kitchen table with her Marlin and started cleaning and loading the other two guns. She wasn't going to be taking any chances, if the psycho bastard that had left those skulls in her yard came back he was gonna be getting some double-ought buckshot in the ass.

After getting her guns locked and loaded, Sonja headed into the bathroom for a shower, leaving her Marlin and M97 resting on her bed in her room and taking the Beretta into the bathroom with her—placing it on the back of the toilet seat, on top of the clothes she'd brought with her.

Sonja was in the process of rinsing the soap suds from her body when she heard a distinctive _thump_ of something heavy landing on her roof. The blonde quickly turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her muscular body. She grabbed her Beretta from the back of the toilet seat then exited the bathroom, keeping the cocked gun at her side as she walked out of her bedroom and into the hall that lead to the rest of the house.

The young woman kept close to the wall as she stalked down the hallway with light, near silent steps. The sound of breaking glass coming from the living room reached Sonja's ears and she tensed, pressing her body against the wall beside the entrance to the living room. Glass crunched when the trespasser climbed through the window.

'_The fuck was that?' _Sonja thought to herself when she heard a low growl followed by a strange clicking.

The blonde swallowed thickly and clenched her jaw, steeling her nerves as she prepared to face the intruder, who most likely was the psychotic serial killer that had been plaguing her city for the past two and a half weeks.

"Hands up motherfu—The fuck?" Sonja's hazel eyes went huge and her mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at intruder standing in front of her now broken living room window with her gun still trained on it.

She had left the living room light on when she'd gone to take a shower and was suddenly wishing she hadn't. At first, Sonja couldn't see anything but then whatever had broken into her house moved, creating what looked like a distortion in the air similar to the waves of heat that could sometimes be seen shimmering above hot asphalt. There was a shrill chirping sound and suddenly a massive creature was standing in Sonja's living room. She guessed the creature was a few inches below eight feet tall, standing nearly two feet above her six-foot-one and it was dressed in a combination of metal and leather armor with a metal mask covering its face. Thick, black tubular things that resembled dreadlocks sprouted from the back and sides of its massive head and the skin that wasn't covered by metal or leather was a wide range of dark browns, greens, and solid black that looked almost reptilian.

"Holy shit on a shingle."

Sonja swallowed thickly, suddenly wishing she had grabbed her M97 from her bed because the Beretta suddenly seemed like inadequate defense against the massive being currently standing in her living room and regarding her like she was a particularly fascinating insect. The only thing she was grateful for at the moment was the fact that her hands were steady as she pointed her gun at the creature.

"Stop!" She barked when the creature took a step towards her with a menacing growl, "If you get any closer, I'll shoot!"

Her voice had risen an octave or two with her rising fear, but she wasn't about to let that fear get the better of her. This was her home dammit and she wasn't about to let some huge, freaky-ass, mass murdering creature scary her out of it.

* * *

Kujhade had returned to the intriguing female's dwelling after he'd finished cleaning his newest trophies, two large human males that had put up a decent fight against him. By the time he arrived at the female's abode the backwater planet's sun had already set, the moon and stars shining the only illumination—not that Kujhade really needed the light to find his way.

Kujhade sat in the same tree he'd perched in early and he growled when he noticed the skulls he'd left for the female were gone, the males from before must have taken them. He scanned the area, hoping the males had lingered after he'd left but the only thing the scanners in his mask picked up was the other indigenous creatures that lived in the woods surrounding the human female's dwelling. Huffing with slight irritation, Kujhade reactivated his cloaking device and leapt out of the tree, landing on the leaf covered ground with a soft thump. He stalked around the house in search of a way in until he found a window large enough for him to climb through. Kujhade scanned the window then clenched his fist and punched the glass, shattering it and stepped inside the female's home.

The hunter looked around the room curiously and moved to step forward and search for the female when she suddenly appeared in front of him with one of those small human _Sivk'va-tai, _a plasma caster or 'gun' as the humans called them. He also noticed that her hair appeared to be wet and she was dressed in only a thin cloth covering wrapped around her body.

"Hands up motherfu—The fuck?"

Kujhade growled softly and regarded the weapon-wielding female cautiously, he would defend himself if she attacked him with her projectile weapon, even if she was intriguing. Deactivating his cloaking device, Kujhade watched the female for a reaction—negative or positive. The female tensed even more as the cloaking device full deactivated, revealing his large form to her.

"Holy shit on a shingle…"

Although he didn't understand everything she'd said, Kujhade was able to recognize what her words as an exclamation of surprise and fear. Kujhade huffed quietly, taking in the human female's distinct scent—slightly sweet and musky, but her natural scent was being overpowered by the smell of her fear and anger. The hunter switched huffed again and returned his attention to the female, who was still pointing her little weapon at him. Kujhade would admit that he was impressed with the female. Despite her fear, her hands were steady and she never once took her eyes off him. The large male decided to test the female's nerves a bit and took a step towards her, growling loud enough for her to hear him.

"Stop!" She barked harshly and in a tone that surprised Kujhade enough that he stopped his movements, it reminded the predator of his kind's females—larger, stronger, and more aggressive than the males, when a Yautja female used a tone like the one the human female just used, a male stopped and listened without question if he wanted his genitals to remained intact.

"If you get any closer, I'll shoot!"

A rumbling chuckle escaped Kujhade as he looked at this brazen little female. Her little weapon wouldn't do much damage, he'd been attacked with worse in the short time he'd been hunting in this city, but he admired her tenacity to appear unafraid in spite of being faced with a being that could easily kill her with little to no effort. He took another step forward, only to jerk back when the female shot at his feet. Kujhade looked at the where she'd shot then back at the female, growling angrily and his hair crested in irritation.

"Next one goes through the eye of that pretty mask of yours."

The hunter snarled, understanding enough of her language to know that she was threatening to shoot him in the eye. The female was either _h'ulij-bpe_ or _yeyin_—crazy or brave. Kujhade was leaning towards the first one at the moment.

Kujhade lunged forward suddenly, wrapping his large hand around the female's small wrists and jerking them upward just as she pulled the trigger again, the bullet embedding itself into the ceiling. Kujhade grabbed the small gun with his free hand and tossed it out the broken window then lifted the dumbstruck female off her feet by her wrists so that her face was level with his. That seemed to snap her out of her stupor.

"Motherfucker! Let me go, you bastard son of a cock sucking whore!" The female cursed as she struggled against his grip, kicking his stomach and chest with her feet as she thrashed about.

Kujhade growled and shook her slightly, causing the female to screech and curse even louder when the covering wrapped around her fell from her body, leaving her completely bare. The hunter clicked curiously and shifted the female so she was held at arm's length, taking in the female's form. She was far more muscular than any female human he'd ever seen since he started hunting the _pyode amedha _over millennia ago. He watched as her abdominal muscles contracted every time she twisted and thrashed her body in an effort to get away from him. Kujhade's attention was pulled from her flexing stomach to the large, bouncing mammary glands resting high on her chest. Curiosity getting the better of him—this was the first time he'd ever been this close to a human female after all—Kujhade grasped one of the jiggling mounds with his free hand and squeezed slightly.

"Woah!" The female squawked, her struggles increasing as she tried to get away from the massive and overly hot hand grabbing her breast, "The fuck is your problem?! Get your meaty paws off my tits, you asswipe!"

The large hunter grunted in surprise when the female managed to land a solid kick to the side of his head. His grip on her wrists slackened enough for her to wiggle free and she dropped to the ground, but quickly rolled to her feet again and darted back the way she'd come from.

Kujhade shook his head and purred slightly as he reactivated his cloaking device. This little human female was proving even more interesting then he'd first thought.

* * *

Special Agent Adams looked at the screen in front of him and smirked slightly. He grabbed the walkie-talkie from his belt and held it to his mouth.

"Sir, he's there."

There was a crackle then Special Agent Wilkson's voice was heard.

"I'm on my way. Tell the men to start getting ready."

"Yes, sir." Adams agreed then turned to the men around him, "You heard the man, get to it."

The other agents rushed around the large trailer that was their mobile base in an effort to do as their superior ordered.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter within the next few hours, so it's okay if y'all don't review this chapter. Anyhooties, I hope everyone liked the first half of Sonja and Kujhade's meeting. Introductions will be made in the next chapter.**

**Yautja Translations:**

**Sivk'va-tai_ -_ **Plasma Caster/Gun

**H'ulij-bpe_ - _**Crazy

**Yeyin_ - _**Brave

**Pyode Amedha - **Soft Meat (Humans/Humanoids)

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Anonymous Guest: Thanks!**

**Shadow1real: Haha, thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**DiizGiirlJess: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Watergoddesskasey: Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Camigirl215: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Anonymous Guest: Thank you! **

**Silver Fox Hara (Guest): Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Shaymaci: Thank you!**

**CriminalMinds4ever: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Transformersbaby (Guest): Hope you like this chapter!**

**Jennii Marie: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Decepticon-silverstreak: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heehee, enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

Sonja panted slightly as she slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it behind her. She doubted it would do any good against the thing that had just squeezed her breast like a stress-ball.

"Jesus, Joseph with Mary on the camel, I was just molested by something that was definitely not human!" The young woman whispered, her heart pounding against her ribs like a jackhammer as she leaned against her bedroom door, "Holy fuck!"

Sonja shook her head and rushed over to her bed, grabbing the loaded M97 and her trusty Marlin. Guns in hand, the blonde rushed into the bathroom, shutting and locking that door as well, then hurriedly pulled on the clothes she'd left on the back of the toilet. Sonja bit back a scream when she heard her bedroom door kicked in by the tit-grabbing creature. Flicking the safety on both her guns, Sonja opened the window above her toilet and tossed them outside then climbed onto the toilet and shimmied out of the window feet first, scraping her shoulders in the process.

Sonja grabbed her guns from the ground and raced towards the woods behind her house. Having grown up in these woods, Sonja knew them like the back of her hand. She knew there was a cabin hunters used a few miles southeast of her house. She also knew that it should be fully stocked with ammunition for both her Marlin and M97 since she's been the last to use the cabin a few weeks ago. The young woman bit back another scream when she heard an enraged roar come from the direction of her home.

"Fuck my life." Sonja muttered as she ran, twigs and rocks digging into her bare feet as she dodged tree branches and leapt over roots, "Fuck my motherfucking life!"

* * *

Kujhade gave himself a brisk shake as his roar faded. He gave a short growl and stalked out of the bathing room of the female's adobe. He entered the room where he and the female had original faced off and he left the dwelling the same way he entered, through the broken window. Kujhade walked around the house until he came across the open window the female had slipped out of. The hunter flicked through the various vision spectrums then gave a short purr of satisfaction as the female's foot prints appeared on the screen of his mask. Kujhade tossed his head back and roared again, accepting the little human female's challenge.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise by the time Sonja reached the small clearing that the cabin had been built in years ago. Apparently she'd misjudged the distance from her house to cabin by quite a bit. The young woman stumbled, landing on her hands and knees a few yards away from the cabin, her breath leaving her in heavy pants as sweat dripped into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Sonja wiped the sweat from her eyes with the back of her hand, the Marlin still clutched in her other hand while the M97 rested on the ground in front of her.

She sucked in a couple deep breaths in an attempt to get her heart rate and breathing back to normal. The blonde tensed and a full-body shudder wracked her exhausted frame when a soft purr followed by a series of clicks reached her ears. Sonja took a deep breath and turned her head slowly until she was able to see over her shoulder, the breath she'd just taken leaving her in a scream as she rolled onto her back. Sonja cocked her gun but the creature was faster, grabbing her gun and tossing it away from her. It kicked her M97 away when she reached for it, leaving Sonja staring up at it with wide, fearful eyes.

Sonja swallowed thick as the same shrill chirp from before filled the air and the creature was suddenly visible. She watched as the creature began fiddling with the metal gauntlet on its right forearm.

"Stop…no…hurt…female…"

If possible, Sonja's eyes became even wider and her jaw dropped further. The sentence had been broken up and spoken in different voices, but they were distinctly _human_ voices. She looked from the mask the creature wore to the gauntlet on its wrist then back to its mask. Her breath hitched and she flinched backwards when the large creature lifted its hands to the small tubes she just noticed on the side of the mask and pulled them away from the mask with a pneumatic hiss. Without even realizing it, Sonja held her breath as she watched the tit-grabber pull the mask from his face.

A weak noise escaped Sonja's mouth as she stared at the absolutely butt-ass ugly face. It had a steep, crest-like forehead with spiked ridges around its massive skull with a weird looking scar in the shape of a stylized capital '_T' _in the middle of it. Two, deep-set eyes the color of molten lava rested above a fleshy, tooth-filled mouth that was framed by an upper and lower pair of mandibles, topped with sharp tusks. The lower mandibles appeared to extend from the base of the creature's jaw on both sides and, following the jaw's curve then jutting out in front of the creature's fleshy mouth, topped with four inch tusks.

Sonja jerked backwards when the mandibles spread wide and the creature roared down at her. Without thinking, the blonde woman lashed out and punched the roaring monster in the fast, cutting it off mid-roar.

"Don't fucking roar in my face, you ugly-ass dickwad!" She shouted, covering her fear with anger.

* * *

Kujhade recoiled and clenched his mandibles tightly against his mouth as he looked down at the female in shock. His lower mandibles stung slightly from her punch, but they hadn't been broken. The large male cocked his head to the side, the rank rings in his hair clinking quietly as he clicked his tusks together and he regarded the small female sprawled out on the ground in front of him. She just seemed to get more and more interesting.

"What the fuck are you?"

Kujhade gave an amused rumble and crouched down in front of the female. She flinched slightly but didn't look away from him. Another rumble of amusement escaped him at her tenacity.

"Yautja." Kujhade said, placing a clawed hand on his chest then reaching out to place his hand on her chest, "Ooman."

The female looked at him, her eyes still wide with some fear but there was curiosity in them too. He let go of her shoulder and rested his arms on his thighs, his hands resting between them as he continued to regard her.

"Ooman?" She muttered, her brow furrowing as she looked up at him before realization dawned on her face, "Oh, human."

Kujhade huffed slightly and nodded his large head, gesturing towards her them himself.

"Ooman. Yautja."

"E-wat-ya…Yautja." The female attempted and Kujhade's mandibles twitched in amusement, nodding his head again as he straightened then held his large hand out to her.

* * *

Sonja looked at the large, clawed hand warily then looked up at the creature—or the Yautja as his kind was apparently called—then back to the hand.

'_What the hell.' _She thought as she grabbed the Yautja's hand, _'If it—he, wanted to kill me, he would have done so by now.'_

Sonja stumbled slightly when the Yautja pulled her to her feet, the male's large body the only thing keeping her from face planting. Feeling a flush work its way up her face, Sonja jerked away from the alien and took a few steps away from him to put a small amount of distance between them. This seemed to amuse the male as the same rumbling sound from before reached her ears.

"Kujhade." The Yautja stated, reaching out to grasp Sonja by the shoulder and giving her a light shake.

Sonja looked at him in confusion, "What?"

He chuffed and pointed to himself again, "Kujhade." He gestured to her, "What name?"

The blonde blinked up at the male and pointed at him, "Your name is Kujhade."

"Sei-i."

Sonja was going to assume that 'say-ee' meant 'yes' in his language and the shoulder shaking thing was probably some sort of greeting or something. Pursing her lips, Sonja took a step closer and reached out a hand, clasping him by one massive shoulder then attempting to give it a brisk shake—which was rather unsuccessful since it was like trying to push a brick wall.

"Sonja." She stated, dropping her hand and taking a step away from him.

The creature—Kujhade, she reminded herself mentally, cocked his head and trilled at her in what Sonja was going to assume was either surprise or amusement.

"Sson'yaa." He repeated, putting emphasis on the _'s' _at the beginning of her name and the_ 'yah' _at the end.

Sonja nodded slightly and she continued to stare at him, "Are you going to kill me?"

* * *

Kujhade gave the female, Sonja, a surprised look and he shook his great head.

"H'ko." He rumbled lowly, then clarified when he saw her confused look, "Mo."

"Then what you doing here?" She asked carefully as she sat back down on the ground and began to inspect her sore feet.

Kujhade cocked his head and he looked down at her, "Hunt. Collect trophies."

"Trophies, huh?" She muttered, holding one of her small feet up to examine then looking up at him, "Is that why you left those skulls on my tree?"

It took a moment for Kujhade to decipher what she said, filtering out all the unnecessary words that humans liked to use.

"Gift." He said simply in answer to her question, earning him a surprised look from the female at his feet.

"Why?"

"Ooman males dishonorable. Badbloods." He growled lowly, "Attack unarmed Sson'yaa, Kujhade kill, gift Sson'yaa with Badbloods' skulls."

"Oh." Sonja murmured, attempting to wrap her mind around what the massive alien male was telling her, "That was, um, very nice of you?"

Kujhade huffed in response, his mandibles flexing as he watched her get back to her feet and look around. He watched as her eyes landed on one of her weapons and she started towards it only to stop when he growled lowly.

* * *

Sonja looked at him strangely, one eyebrow cocked, "What? I'm not gonna shoot at you again... Maybe."

He growled again and she held her hands up, her expression irritated.

"Fine, whatever." She grunted, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her Marlin a longing look then looked up at the sky, where the sun was now shining with early morning light.

Apparently morning had come while she'd been talking to the Yautja, at that though she turned back to face Kujhade when something in the trees behind him caught her attention. She could have sworn she saw something moving in the trees.

"What the hell?" She muttered, her hazel eyes narrowing then widening when she saw a man dressed in camouflage among the bushes around the trees, a rifle pointed at her new alien friend, "Kujhade!"

The pop of a dart gun being fired filled the air and Sonja watched with horrified eyes as Kujhade spun around with his mandibles spread wide in a thunderous roar of fury, a dart hanging from the leather of his right shoulder pad.

"Fuck your mother with a broom!" Sonja cursed and dove for her M97 as more men in camouflage appeared from the trees, dart guns in hand.

She rolled to her feet and rushed back over to Kujhade, who was standing in the same place as before. The blonde stood with her back to the giant Yautja male and her shotgun pointed at the men that had surrounded her and Kujhade.

"So what's the plan Boss Man?" She muttered, aiming her shotgun at the men.

"Kill."

Sonja rolled her eyes and scowled slightly at the large male's answer.

'_Easy for you to say, you fucking crab-faced lizard.' _She thought darkly as she looked at the dozen or so men dressed in camouflage and armed with dart guns, _'This is so not fucking good.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! What's gonna happen? Hehe, y'all will have to wait and find out! Anyhooties, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! **

**Yautja Translations:**

**Ooman – **Human

**Kujhade – **Destroyer

**Sei-i – **Yes; affirmative

**H'ko/Mo – **No; negative

**Badbloods: **Criminals/Dishonorable Yautja/People

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Decepticon-Silverstreak: Haha, you mean butt-naked? XD  
Anyhooties, glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one too!**

**Watergoddesskasey: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Write More Soon (Guest): Hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
